


Credibility

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, POV Outsider, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Spooky Mulder has the floor.
Kudos: 8
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Credibility

The great 'Spooky' Mulder was talking. Pontificating, even. Standing at the front of the room nearest the white board, he was pointing out something about the kidnapper. Next to you, Rob was just barely shaking his head.

"That guy," he muttered under his breath. "He's nuts. Thinks his sister was abducted by aliens."

Not that you haven't heard it before. You have. Not just from Rob. Scuttlebutt is Mulder got stuck in the basement with the infamous X-Files - files of all the weird crap that no one else wanted to deal with because, seriously, flying saucers? Bigfoot? Werewolves? Space slugs? Who the hell believed in that sort of crap, anyway?

"In conclusion," Mulder said. Though he didn't change the tone of his voice, he definitely caught everyone's attention. Probably just those two words. "Our kidnapper is possibly escalating to becoming a murderer." He paused, scanning his audience. Made some sort of decision. "Read your packets. Reach out if you have any questions." Another pause, then, "Thank you," he said, and joined a red-haired woman who stood near the door. They both escaped, him holding the door for her while she said something only for his ears.

"At least it's not an alien kidnapping." Rob smirked at his own joke.

You nod, half-heartedly, and make a note to go over the packet carefully. Whatever he was, Mulder was known for being an excellent profiler. If you could use his knowledge to help catch the kidnapper, it'd be a job well done.


End file.
